Gamma-amino butyric acid (GABA) is a major inhibitory neurotransmitter in the central nervous system. It mediates fast synaptic inhibition by opening the chloride channel intrinsic to the GABAA receptor. This receptor comprises a multimeric protein of molecular size 230–270 kDa with specific binding sites for a variety of drugs including benzodiazepines, barbiturates and β-carbolines, in addition to sites for the agonist ligand GABA (for reviews see Stephenson, Biochem. J., 1988, 249, 21; Olsen and Tobin, Faseb J., 1990, 4, 1469; and Sieghart, Trends in Pharmacol. Sci., 1989, 10, 407).
Molecular biological studies demonstrate that the receptor is composed of several distinct types of subunit, which are divided into four classes (α, β, γ and δ) based on their sequence similarities. To date, six types of a (Schofield et al., Nature (London), 1987, 328, 221; Levitan et al., Nature (London), 1988, 335, 76; Ymer et al., EMBO J., 1989, 8, 1665; Pritchett & Seeberg, J. Neurochem., 1990, 54, 862; Luddens et al., Nature (London), 1990, 346, 648; and Khrestchatisky et al., Neuron, 1989, 3, 745), three types of β (Ymer et al., EMBO J., 1989, 8, 1665), three types of γ (Ymer et al., EMBO J., 1990, 9, 3261; Shivers et al., Neuron, 1989, 3, 327; and Knoflach et al, FEBS Lett., 1991, 293, 191) and one δ subunit (Shivers et al., Neuron, 1989, 3, 327) have been identified.
The differential distribution of many of the subunits has been characterised by in situ hybridisation (Sequier et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1988, 85, 7815; Malherbe et al., J. Neurosci., 1990, 10, 2330; Shivers et al., Neuron, 1989, 3, 327; and Wisden et al, J. Neurosci., 1992, 12, 1040) and this has permitted it to be speculated which subunits, by their co-localisation, could theoretically exist in the same receptor complex.
Various combinations of subunits have been co-transfected into cells to identify synthetic combinations of subunits whose pharmacology parallels that of bona fide GABAA receptors in vivo (Pritchett et al., Science, 1989, 245, 1389; Malherbe et al., J. Neurosci., 1990, 10, 2330; Pritchett and Seeberg, J. Neurochem., 1990, 54, 1802; and Luddens et al., Nature (London), 1990, 346, 648). This approach has revealed that, in addition to an α and β subunit, either γ1 or γ2 (Pritchett et al., Nature (London), 1989, 338, 582; Ymer et al., EMBO J., 1990, 9, 3261; and Malherbe et al., J. Neurosci., 1990, 10, 2330) or γ3 (Herb et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 1433; Knoflach et al., FEBS Lett., 1991, 293, 191; and Wilson-Shaw et al., FEBS Lett., 1991, 284, 211) is also generally required to confer benzodiazepine sensitivity, and that the benzodiazepine pharmacology of the expressed receptor is largely dependent on the identity of the α and γ subunits present. Receptors containing a δ subunit (i.e. αβδ) do not appear to bind benzodiazepines (Shivers et al., Neuron, 1989, 3, 327). Combinations of subunits have been identified which exhibit the pharmacological profile of a BZ1 type receptor (α1β2γ2) and a BZ2 type receptor (α2β1γ2 or α3β1γ2, Pritchett et al., Nature (London), 1989, 338, 582), as well as two GABAA receptors with a novel pharmacology, α5β2γ2 (Pritchett and Seeberg, J. Neurochem., 1990, 54, 1802) and α6β2γ2 (Luddens et al., Nature (London), 1990, 346, 648). Although the pharmacology of these expressed receptors appears similar to that of those identified in brain tissue by radioligand binding, it has nonetheless not been shown that these receptor subunit combinations exist in vivo.